Save Us
by Firesword
Summary: One-shot. Slash. HPDM. Is it too late to save them?


**Fic Title: **Save Us  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on.  
**Summary: **Is it too late to save them?  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Warnings: **Slash - somewhat, **OOC**, un-beta'd. I had written this when I was still suffering from the effects of food poisoning. This one-shot is rather strange, and is unlike the rest of my writings.  
**Rating: **T

**

* * *

**

**SAVE US **

**by Firesword**

Pressurized. That was how he felt when he stepped on board the Hogwarts Express. He met Pansy's eyes as he sat down, and watched, as the agony in her eyes became more palpable. His two bodyguards shuffled into the compartment and sat on the available seats heavily.

They did not speak and silence hung over them like Death lingering.

_Pressurized._

Soon, he was called by one of the senior prefects to move into the Prefects' carriage for a meeting.

Draco stood and quickly wore his normal, icy expression, before going to the meeting.

_Shunned._

None of the other prefects, especially Granger and Weasel, bothered to look at him, and the others were just as disinclined to hear his opinions.

He kept his mouth shut and simply pretended that he was not hurt by their silence.

_It hurt. Deeply._

Before long, they reached the station and he got off with the rest of his classmates. As the students tried to get themselves organized, Draco met a pair of cold, green eyes. However, as swiftly as they had locked gazes, the owner of the emerald ones had looked away just as quickly.

_Ignored._

Draco remained silent and led Gregory and Vincent to an awaiting stagecoach.

**oOoxoOo**

It was the December holidays. Draco had remained in the castle since he had no place to return to.

_Observed._

He studied the wizard sitting alone on one of the Gryffindor benches.

_Alone._

However, Harry Potter had forced the solitude on himself. Draco knew it.

_Safe._

Draco knew that Potter did it to keep everyone safe. He knew that the Gryffindor did it to toughen himself.

_Blind._

Potter's friends were clueless. They did not understand why Potter was acting like that. Grey eyes flickered to watch a frizzy-haired witch sitting together with a red-haired companion. Potter was hurting them with the distance.

_No one to turn to._

He thought this year would be different. He thought that someone would force the Houses to work together. That had not happened. Draco fisted his fingers. The Slytherins had no one to turn to now. Snape was only one man, one wizard with limited powers. Draco and the rest could not turn to their Head for help. Snape already had his hands full training Potter for the upcoming battle.

_Hopeless._

But they were helpless. He was helpless. He knew that it would be the biggest mistake of his life, but no one would even bother to stop him and the others from making it.

_Silence._

He stood up gracefully and walked out of the Hall. He could have walked up to Potter, and asked the Gryffindor to help him, but he was a Malfoy. Malfoys would never ask anyone for help, although the voices in his mind were begging him to do so. He could have run away, but that notion had been robbed off him when his mother set the Imperius Curse on him.

_Follow._

That was the only option.

**oOoxoOo**

School had resumed and it was the start of his third term. It was the night for him and the rest to step out.

_Doom._

It was going to be a mistake but he had no choice but to do it. Draco put on his cloak and met up with the others in the Slytherin common room.

"I will not allow you to leave the castle," a voice said hoarsely.

He turned to look and saw his professor.

_Distraught._

Draco felt happy. Someone still cared for them. However, the pull of the Imperius Curse was too strong.

"Let us go," he said softly.

_That was a lie._

"Let us go," the others chorused, their voices filled with fear and sadness.

"You can't do this," Professor Snape whispered but he stepped aside nonetheless.

"We have no choice, Sir," Blaise said softly. "No choice but to follow."

Draco led the Slytherins out. The castle was quiet, as it was midnight. They passed their classrooms, and ascended the narrow staircase. They headed for the Entrance Hall, and walked past the Great Hall.

"You are making a mistake."

Draco stopped.

_Save us._

His heart pounded heavily in his chest at the voice. A voice he had been hungering for months. His foot took another step forward.

"You can't do this," Potter said quietly.

"We have no choice," Pansy whispered.

Draco stared into Potter's eyes.

_Save me._

"Then you have to fight us now," the raven-haired Gryffindor said calmly.

There were suddenly rows of bodies blocking their way out of the castle. He blinked, and realized that the rest of the school was awake, and were waiting for them.

"You only need to take my hand," Potter said softly. "A choice that is still open to you."

"Take our hand," someone else whispered.

"Take our hand."

"Take my hand."

_Defiance._

Draco's lips trembled and his eyes stung. His expression remained calm. His other foot moved.

"Take my hand."

He tried to lift his hand but it was not his to command.

"I don't want to follow," he heard himself say.

"Take my hand, Malfoy."

"I c-can't."

He watched as Potter looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not going to let you leave and come back a Death Eater."

_Take my hand._

"Help us," Draco whispered inaudibly. Potter closed the distance between them, and so did the other students. "Help us."

And Potter reached for his hand.

All around him, he could hear the sobs of relief from his housemates. He turned his head slightly, and saw Pansy crying helplessly on Granger's shoulder, while Ginny Weasley patted his friend's back awkwardly.

_Saved._

He wanted to cry as well, but that was something a Malfoy should never do. Hence, he simply looked back at Potter.

_Thank you._

He could not say the words for some reason, and hoped that his grateful look would be enough.

"You are a Hogwarts' student first before you are a Slytherin," Potter said softly. "Why did you think I'd just let you make a mistake?"

**oOoxoOo**

It was over. At least the crisis about forcing himself to follow his parents' example was over. He sat down on the chair and looked up at the sky. He gripped the arms of his chair tightly, in the hopes of getting his body to stop shaking. He could not stop his lips from trembling or his eyes from watering.

_Frightened._

It was the most frightening thing he had ever experienced before. More frightening than he would if he had come across a Boggart. He had been so close to losing his soul. Would he ever stop shaking?

Draco stood and leaned over the railing. Out of the public's eye, he gave in to his tears and wept quietly.

Then suddenly, strong arms circled him, and he felt someone's warm and comforting chest against his back.

"You are the proudest Slytherin I ever knew. Even Snape wasn't so bad," a voice commented after he had stopped crying.

"Potter, what are you doing?" he rasped.

_Good._

However, being held by the Gryffindor did not feel so bad. After a while, he felt somewhat oppressed and wriggled to free himself. Potter did not look at him icily now, but with acceptance.

_Accepted._

"We have to start all over again," Potter said cryptically and the Gryffindor held out his hand.

Draco stared at the other boy quizzically.

"Draco," Potter said quietly.

He blinked and stared at the outstretched hand. Hesitantly, he raised his own and clasped Potter's hand.

"Harry."

**The End **


End file.
